One shots
by sollucii
Summary: Serie de One shots.Se aceptan pedidos, cualquier pareja. Dejar review.


Trancurre un al dia siguiente de la graduació el ultimo dia en Anibis House para Sibuna.

Joy's Pov

Buen día!- Digo al entrar a la sala y unirme a los demás. No puedo creer que hoy es nuestro ultimo día en Anubis House, se siente raro, nunca creí que este día llegaría. Un oleada de emociones me llega , claro que veré a Jerome porque nuestras universidades están cerca, pero me siento por un lado triste y por otro lado ansiosa.

Buen dia- dicen a coro sala es todo un escándalo, cajas por aquí y por alla, comida, risas, memorias, en fin olas de emociones por todo el cuarto.

,Alfie y Jerome disfrutan de la comida deliciosa comida de Trudy. Encerio entrañare todo esto.- dice Alfie señalando el desayuno especial de Trudy.- No puedo creer sobrevivir una semana sin tus galletas.

Descuida niño, podras sobrevivir sin ellas. – Dice Truddy trayendo mas pancakes.- Quien quiere mas?.

Yo!-Dice Alfie, Jerome y Dexter a coro. Y Yo todavía no entiendo como les sigue entrando la comida al estomago, ya se comieron un desayuno tamaño familiar-dice Cassie mirándolos con una expresión rara.

Asi que cuando se iran cada uno- digo derrepente.

Yo por la tarde- Dice KT

Tambien Yo- dice Patricia.

Genial pero Patty no te ibas al mediodía?- digo yo.

Si, pero el no creo que el coche llegue antes de las 13:00 asi que me ire en la tarde.

Entonces tu Fabs, cuando te iras?-le pregunto.

Ehh ,supongo que a las 14:00,no se bien.- dice sin animos.

Estás bien?- pregunto.

Si, si, pero sabes creo que voy a extrañar todo eso digo hay un monton de recuerdos en esta casa.-dice.

Si se acuerdan la vez que Alfie se cayo y quedo el momento en la foto de que sacaba Fabian.-Menciono Jerome. Todos reimos.

Pobrecito- dijo Willow mirando a Alfie.

Y Cuando Jerome perdió una apuesta con Mick y tuvo que vestirse de conejito y entregar chocolates.-Dijo Alfie.

No tenias que redordarlo, amigo.-dijo Jerome. Hablando de Mick , como esta capitán Australia. Tus aves algo Mara.

Bien , supongo, no hable mucho con el.-dice Mara.

Yo si se -dice Patty- dijo que tenia nueva novia, la que no recuerdo su nombre y había conseguido una beca en una buena universidad en Australia.

Y tu como sabes eso Yacker?-dice Eddie, extrañado.

Porque el llamo el pasado fin de semana,dah.

Asi que cuando te vas tu Joy- Me pregunta KT.

Realmente no lo se,quizás a la tarde.-digo yo. En realidad no quería irme, voy a extrañar demasiado a estos chicos.

Esperen un momento tengo que ir por algo!- dice Willow saltando de su silla felizmente.

Mara se levanta de su silla y va a la cocina. Todos empiezan a caminar y buscar su segundas porciones de desayuno.

Asi que Alfie porque no muestras tu comida.- Dice Jerome con cara de estar tramando algo.

Oh no!no vayan a hacer eso – menciona Fabian pero ya era tarde Alfie empezó a arrojar comida por todas partes. Realmente chicos,esto esta de vuelta.

Que asco- Menciona Erin y Cassie al unsomio.

Y ahroa Yacker vierte algún liquido sobre alguien y estamos completos- dice Eddie.

Como tu quieras, comodreja- dice Patricia , al mismo tiempo que vierte sobre el agua.

Esta bien- dice Eddie y le vacia un tarro de cereales , pero no a Patricia, A MI!

Eddie- digo y al mismo tiempo arrojo crema por todas partes. Y asi la crema le da en la cara KT, que quiere tirarme pero le tira a Patricia , que ella arroja comida hacias Jerome y asi comienza una guerra de comida.

Aquí estoy! – dice la pobre Willow a quien le arrojan un tazon de frutas.- Esto no es divertido.

Seguimos arrojándonos comida hasta que llegan Truddy y . OH NO!

Chicos que es esto? -Menciona Trudy que llega con Mr, Sweet.

Todos paramos de tirar comida. Una guerra de comida- dice Alfie.

Yo les dije que estaba mal-menciona Jerome.

Realmente Jerome-Dice Fabian.

Esperen!Esto merece un foto de recuerdo-dice Willow.

Espero que no sea como la del otro dia Willow- menciona KT.

Cuando terminamos de cambiarnos gracias a la guerra de uno termino de empacar e ir a buscar sus respectivas cosas que estaban en la escuela.

Asi que este es el final?- Menciono. Cuando eran las 14:00 de la tarde. Todos terminamos de empacar y nos reunimos en el living a contar anécdotas y lo que íbamos a hacer despues de irnos de Anubis House.

Supungo que si- Dice Fabian- Creo que si.

Eddie Povs

Ya se habían ido todos solo quedábamos Yacker y yo.

Estupido Taxi! Cuando vendrá , yo llame para que venga temprano, donde estara? – Dice la cotorra.

Tranquila Yacker! No quieres un lindo tiempo con tu novio, que no veras hasta la mitad del verano- digo.

Esta bien,Weasel, pero hace 2 horas que estoy esperando.

Tal ves yo hice algo para que tardara y quedarnos juntos.- balbuceo en vos baja.

Que hiciste que?!

Esta bien, un novio no puedo pasar un tiempo adicional con su Yacker

Okey, esta bien para que?

Nos besamos-digo acercandome mas.

Vinieron por ti Patty!- aparece Trudy. Oh lo sienot , chicos!

Esta bien, Trudy. Vamos Yacker , yo te acompaño.

No me digas que vamos a hacer la típica despedida romantica de las parejas chicle..

Mmm tal vez.

Voy a extrañar tu yack británico-le digo.

Y yo la comida de Trudy – bromea.

Entonces nos besamos o que?-digo

Espera primero tienes que decir palabras cursi,como que me extrañaras , que no podras dormir y blah blah.

Pero nosotros no somos como ellos.- digo y en ese momento empujo su cuerpo asi al mio , y beso su labios, suave y lento.

PIPPPPP! Nos distrae la bocina del taxista! Gracias!

Hey tortolitos, van a tomar el taxi o que? – grita el conductor desde el taxi.

Claro , pero no venga a molestarse usted, llego casi 3 horas tarde.- dice Patricia, se vuelve hacia mi. Bueno, creo que será un viaje largo - dice echándole un vistazo al taxista. Adios Weasel Face.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice en el oído: Tambien voy a extrañarte Eddie Krueger!

Bueno amigos eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfiction y estoy agarrándole la mano, espero sus reseñas. Tambien pueden dejarme alguna idea de un futuro ! Gracias por leer! 3 


End file.
